


The Prositute

by BrownieFox



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, been marathoning brotherhood, doesn't really go into prositition, real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Team Mustang knows who has dibs on the prostitute position for missions.





	

Colonel Mustang stood in front of his desk, a hand resting on a manilla folder. The rest of team Mustang was looking at him expectantly, and for good reason. His eyes were shining in that way that said there was something interesting happening, similar to the look he had when talking about miniskirts. His self-assured smirk was plastered on his face since he’d entered the office and had slapped the folder on his desk, gaining him everyone's attention.

“Well, what’d’ya got for us?” Havoc finally asked after Mustang said nothing for a few moments.

“Human trafficking.” Mustang replied. He was still smirking. “The group is suspected to be located in a bar that doubles as hotel. It must be fairly simple to lure young men and women into rooms and then never be seen again. So far it’d seem they tend to focus on people who wouldn’t be missed when they don’t show up again. But they slipped up.” Mustang was almost grinning now. “So now all we really need is solid proof and then we’ll be able to back it up with some action.”

“Okay. How are we going to do that?” Fuery adjusted his glasses.

“Why through prostitution of course.” Mustang was definitely grinning now, one hand clenched in a fist. “And since it is our mission, one of us will be the prostitute.”

“So, then will we draw straws for it, or…?” Falman asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. He seemed to realize how stupid this was, ducking his head slightly. 

“C’mon, we all know who it’s going to be.” Breda stated and Falman, Fuery, and Havoc nodded in agreement. All eyes turned to Riza. She looked at each of them before sighing in defeat.

“Alright. Roy, get ready.”

“Yes!” Roy handed the folder to Riza. “Leutenant, look at the information while I prepare.”

Aunt Chris and her girls would have a field day preparing him.


End file.
